A borboleta que me guia
by Felisbela
Summary: A luta que fez Chouji acreditar no seu verdadeiro potencial e descobrir coisas novas.


**A BORBOLETA QUE ME GUIA**

Como Ino disse, eu não passava de um gordo que não conseguiria nada. Nem Asuma- sensei acreditava em mim. Lembro-me que o antigo time 10 se reunira para celebrar o título de Chunnin ganho pror Shikamaru. Fiquei muito feliz pelo meu amigo. Que a verdade seja dita, apesar dele ser preguiçoso, Shikamaru sempre foi muito mais gênio genial do que Uchiha Sasuke ou Hyuuga Neji. Mas, no meio de toda aquela comilança, que eu amava, veio Asuma-sensei me dizer que eu nunca seria um shinobi descente se eu continuasse com o meu sedentarismo. Puxa, eu vivia comendto, era verdade, mas eu me esforçava nos treinos, principalmente quando meu pai vinha me explicar uma nova técnica. Eu dava tudo de mim nos meus treinos escondidos.

Ninguém via a minha força

Será mesmo que todo time em que eu entrava, perdia?

_"Quando se junta cinco pessoas, é certo que uma seja um lixo. E essa pessoa sempre será tratada como um idiota. Quando acontece alguma coisa, é a primeira a ser descartada."_

Por alguns anos as palavras, idiota, inútil e gordo, assolavam a minha mente. Eu cheguei a pensar que eu fosse realmente tudo aquilo.

A verdade era que Naruto, Kiba e Neji não acreditavam em meu potencial...

Porém, na missão de resgatar Uchiha Sasuke, uma única pessoa acreditou em mim.

_"Chouji, você conseguiu! Você é demais!"_

Palavras que me fizeram feliz, e que conseguiram elevar minha auto-estima. Afinal, pelo menos eu servia para alguma coisa, , pelo menos para salvar os meus amigos. Para salvar aquele em que acreditou em mim e me tirou da solidão de quando eu ainda era criança.

Mesmo que o adversário me chamasse de lixo, tantas vezes, talvez para fazer um terror psicológico em mim, mesmo ninguém acreditando, eu reunia forças e me lembrava naquele daquele dia em que Shikamaru veio se deitar ao meu lado e observar as nuvens.

Eu sabia que a borboleta, que observava tudo ao longe, era a mesma que eu salvei quando eu ainda era uma criança e isso me dava forças para pensar que não importava todas aquelas pessoas da vila, o que importava era Shikamaru acreditar em mim e eu não podia decepcionar o meu líder.

Durante a luta, mesmo comapesar domesmo com o uso das pílulas, o meu adversário era muito forte. Tinha muito medo de usar a terceira pílula... Num dos momentos em que eu já estava cansado e sem chakra, me lembrei do quando fui excluído do meu grupo de amigos. Costumávamos brincar de esconde- esconde e eu não tinha um fôlego muito bommuito fôlegoum fôlego muito bom. Acontecia que eu e mais um colega sempre éramos capturados. Daí que a fama, de que todo time em que eu entrava, perdia, começara. Me sentia um inútil. Não sabia fazer nada certo. Conquistar amizades daquele jeito era impossível.

Até que um dia, começaram a me deixarem de lado nas brincadeiras. No dia em que eles fizeram isso, me senti tão malu comigo mesmo que não tive escolha a não ser voltar pra casa. No caminho, enquanto eu ainda escutava as vozes das crianças planejarem planejaremando a brincadeira, eu vi uma borboleta de asas púrpuras, presa em uma teia de aranha. Fiquei a observar, pensando que ela seria comida por uma aranhadevorada. Parecia tão frágil, que não pensei duas vezes em ajuda - laá a sair dali. Peguei a borboleta com as minhas mãos e a soltei. Senti um leve sorriso aparecer em minha face. Vi ela rodopiar em um vôo, como se estivesse me agradecendo e por fim partiu, acho que feliz da vida, pois eu tinha salvado a sua vida. Depois que vi a borboleta partir, me senti um pouco mais útil. Pelo menos para salvar a vida de uma borboleta, não necessitava de ser inteligente precisava ser inteligente, útil e magro. Adjetivos, que naquela época, eu pensava que eram inexistentes em minha mente e corpo.

No mesmo dia, sentei lado a lado com meu pai e disse que o clã Akimichi só tinham gordos estúpidos. Mas, meu pai disse que eu era o mais bondoso e que algum dia eu encontraria um amigo que veria as minhas qualidades. Fiquei a pensar se eu conseguiria esse tal amigo mesmo.

Bem, e a borboleta me ajudou a encontrá-lo.

Enquanto eu ainda estava lado a lado com meu pai, vi Shikamaru aparecer em minha frente. Perguntei sobre o jogo e ele disse que saíra, pois estava muito chato. Ele ainda me disse que o lugar em que eu estava, era especial para ele. Shikamaru tinha um gosto muito estranho de ficar a observar nuvens. Dei espaço para ele se deitar ao meu lado. Eu fiquei parado alguns minutos, até que ele vem a me dizerme disse:

"Você também... olhe as nuvens comigo e vamos ficar sossegados."

Fiquei vermelho e disse que sim num tom bem feliz. Acabei oferecendo algumas batatas fritas e ele acabou aceitandoou.

E depois disso, ficamos a observar o céu. Parece uma atitude estranha, ficar a observar nuvens, mas depois daquele momento, eu vi o quantdo era especial fitar o céu com a companhia de um verdadeiro amigo. ao meu lado.

_"Comer batata-frita observando as nuvens! Um máximo!"_

Claro que era!

Ainda restava a pílula vermelha de Tongarashi, mas como eu já disse, sentia muito medo de tomaa-láa. Eu poderia morrer, mas ainda assim, depois de lembrar de inúmeraos recordações momentos com Shikamaru, tive forçasr para engolir a última pílula que me dava um poder estrondoso. Fiquei cem vezes mais forte. O adversário, que antes estava ganhando, agora se encontrava no chão pela minha força. Disparei meus golpes revidando tudo o que ela tinha falado maumal de mim e principalmente de ter chamado Shikamaru de idiota.

E o último golpe foi o mais importante da minha vida.

Vi o corpo do outro, voltar ao que era antes.

Ganhei a luta...

Mas como já dito, eu iria perder a minha vida. Caí no chão com o meu chckrachakra esgotado. Tive forçars para caminhar e pegar a minha bandana que já estava ahá muito no chão e caminhei cambaleei até uma árvore para me escorar e aguardar a sorte. Mas, antes que eu pudesse me dar por vencido, uma borboleta apareceu diante de mim e me guiou até a verdadrealidadee.

Lembrei-me automaticamente das palavras de meu pai.

_"Chouji, você é o mais bondoso. Certamente você encontrará um amigo que verá esse seu lado. E então, é só você valorizá-lo mais do que tudo e se tornar um amigo confiável."_

As lágrimas caiam do meu rosto para o chão. As palavras cravadas no tronco da árvore " "Venha logo", "Todos estão lhe esperando" e a flecha desenhada já ficavam embaçadas nas minhas vistas.

As trapalhadas que eu fiz ao longo da minha infância, com todos eles, me vinham aà mente e aquilo me fortalecia.

Deste ponto pra frente, a escuridão se apoderou e eu disse um 'Até logo' para todos eles.

E afinal, eu tinha conseguido vários amigos.

**FIM**


End file.
